


To a New Beginning

by Movielover52



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Extra Verse timeline, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum, but it ends differently, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: “Where are you going?” Gladio asked, placing a hand on Noctis’s shoulders to stop him.“I don’t know yet. Maybe, somewhere we haven’t been yet.”“But what about Insomnia?” Prompto asked.“It can be rebuilt just fine without me.”“No, you have a duty to your people,” Gladio told him.“My duty was to be the King of Light, and now the scourge is gone.”“The people will need someone to lead them!”“They survived ten years without me. I know that they’ll be fine.”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A two-shot idea I had after watching Kingsglaive for some reason

The dawn returned, meaning that it was finally over. Ignis’s plan had worked. The starscourge had been eradicated, and Bahamut had been defeated. Ardyn had sacrificed himself in the process. Noctis still had no idea how Ignis had managed to convince him to help them. After everything the man had put them through, it had been surprising to hear that he went to Ardyn for help at all. Still, it was strange. During those ten years, Noctis had come to terms with his fate. When he had re-emerged, he had been ready to die.

Yet, here he was still alive, experiencing the first dawn in a decade with his friends, no, brothers. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt, though a part of him was relieved. All four of them entered the throne room. The sunlight filtered through the windows and shone on the dull and empty crystal. Noctis could no longer feel the crystal’s magic. He couldn’t access the armiger or warp anymore. He was going to miss warping. The worst part was that his fishing rod was now stuck in the armiger forever. The only good thing about losing his powers was that the city didn't need the wall anymore. With the daemons gone, and Niflheim all but gone, everyone was finally safe.

Noctis slowly walked up the steps while the rest stayed behind. He held the remains of the ring in his hand. The small piece of jewelry that had sucked the life force of his father and the monarchs before him was nothing now. Noctis had loathed this ring, but it had helped him when he needed it. He approached the throne and stopped in front of it. His hand drifted across one of the armrests. He remembered a time when he had been very small and had sat on his father’s lap. The room had looked so different while high up. His father had told him that one day he would sit on the throne as the king. How many times had Noctis looked up the throne since then? All the while, watching his father get weaker until it had been his turn.

He looked up that crystal. What once had been beautiful and intimidating was now just plain rock. Sometimes, he had wondered if it had a mind of its own. With a sigh, his gaze drifted down to the pieces of the ring in his hand. It was time. He gently placed the pieces onto an armrest and walked away. Descending toward his confused friends, he gave them a small smile, and he headed toward the doors. 

“Where are you going?” Gladio asked, placing a hand on Noctis’s shoulders to stop him.

“I don’t know yet. Maybe, somewhere we haven’t been yet.”

“But what about Insomnia?” Prompto asked.

“It can be rebuilt just fine without me.”

“No, you have a duty to your people,” Gladio told him.

“My duty was to be the King of Light, and now the scourge is gone.”

“The people will need someone to lead them!”

“They survived ten years without me. I know that they’ll be fine.”

“Noct, be reasonable,” Ignis said.

“I am. The ring’s gone, and there’s no more magic,” Noctis replied. He gave a small chuckle. “I was always meant to be the last king of Lucis. I guess, in a way, I am.”

He looked at each of them, as they didn’t know what else to say about Noctis’s decision.

“You guys are free to go too. You don’t have to stay by my side out of duty anymore. But I hope you guys decide to come with me.”

Noctis wanted more than anything for the four of them to venture off together. But he didn’t want to stop them from doing what they wanted. He gave them one last glance, and his eyes looked to Prompto last. He turned around and left the room. He went outside and gazed upon the city. The place that he had called home. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't going to miss it. However, he felt like this was something he should do. When he had returned, he saw how the communities were faring. Sure, he had to save them, but they didn’t need him beyond that. It was time to leave.

The doors opened behind him, and Prompto came to stand next to him. Noctis looked at him. Was he going to stay with Noctis? Noctis wouldn’t fault him for wanting to go live his own life. After everything, Prompto deserved to be happy. Then, Prompto placed his hand on Noctis’s shoulder.

“Ever at your side. Remember?”

Prompto smiled at him, and he smiled back. He gazed into Prompto’s eyes as he placed his hand on Prompto’s hand. Despite the fact that ten years had passed, it felt like it had only been a couple of years since Prompto had reintroduced himself in high school. There was so much that Noctis wanted to say to him. He had wanted to confess his feelings for the blonde but had been scared that Prompto wouldn’t feel the same way. Then, the trip to Altissia for his marriage had happened. Then, it had been Nifleheim, then Ardyn. There had never been a right time.

Even when they had reunited, he knew that he should have confessed then, especially with the uncertainty that either would survive their fight with a literal god. But if Prompto had returned his feelings, he had not wanted either of them getting their hopes up for a life together only to be met with heartbreak.

Prompto’s other hand cupped Noctis’s cheek before pressing his lips to Noctis’s own. Noctis froze for a couple of seconds, and he could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. Before long, he returned the kiss. He had often imagined what it would be like to kiss Prompto, but it was nothing compared to the actual thing. The kiss was slow, and Prompto’s lips were soft. Noctis tried to pour all of his feelings into the kiss. 

There were butterflies in his stomach when he realized Prompto loved him back. Actually loved him more than a friend. He would have liked this moment to have lasted forever, but it was over before he knew it. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other, giving each other the biggest smiles. A coughing sound interrupted their moment, and Noctis looked over to see Ignis and Gladio. Noctis rubbed the back of his neck as he felt heat spread to his cheeks.

“Is there no way we can change your mind?” Ignis asked. Noctis shook his head. Ignis gave a small sigh. “Very well. Then, I’m coming with you. After all, I made a promise to watch over you. A promise I intend to keep.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I want to.”

Ignis gave him a gentle smile, which Noctis returned. Noctis then looked at Gladio. He knew Gladio disapproved with his decision, but hopefully he would forgive him. Gladio sighed.

“Well, someone’s got to make sure you don’t do anything stupid. So, count me in.”

He smacked Noctis’s back, and the four of them made their way out of Insomnia. As Noctis’s fingers intertwined with Prompto’s, he couldn’t help but look forward to the future.


	2. Chapter 2

~~Several months later on a farm somewhere~~

It was late in the morning, and the skies were clear. It was a good day to sleep in. Noctis felt something poke his cheek, which roused him from his sleep. He tried to ignore it, but the poking got more annoying. He opened his eyes to see Prompto looking at him. Light shone through the window and onto Prompto, making his hair look like a halo of light. Sometimes, Noctis wished he was skilled in photography so he could take pictures of moments like these. He brought a hand to his lover's cheek, who wished him a good morning. He closed his eyes and pulled Prompto to him.

“Come on, Noct. We gotta get up.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s almost noon, dude. We need to meet Iggy and Gladio soon.”

“We can spare ten minutes.”

Noctis’s chest received a light smack in response.

“No. Up, now.”

Noctis opened his eyes and smiled at him. He brought Prompto’s wrist up to his mouth and placed a kiss where the barcode was. Prompto’s face went red when he did this, which made him look even cuter. There was a burn mark on the tattoo. Noctis had wanted to ask about it before, but he had not wanted to bring up any painful memories. All he wanted to do was create a life filled with nothing but happy and peaceful moments. Now that he was with the people he cared about the most and did not have to worry about any threats, he could do that. An idea popped into his mind.

“We should get married.”

“Huh? Don’t joke around like that, Noct,” Prompto said, nervously chuckling.

“I’m being serious.”

Prompto’s face turned a deep shade of red.

“O-oh.”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to. I shouldn’t have sprung the idea like that.”

“No, no. I was just surprised. I definitely want to marry you!”

Prompto leaned forward for a small kiss that turned deep.

“But where should we get married?” Prompto asked after they broke apart for air.

“I don’t know. Where do you think we should get married?”

Prompto took a second to think.

“Oh! We could get married at Galdin Quay.”

“You want to have it there?”

“Yeah! Just think about it. A wedding by the ocean, with a nice breeze hitting us. And then that sunset. I can just imagine all the pictures I could get. Of course, we can also say our vows on your old fishing spot.”

“All right. Galdin Quay it is.”

Noctis combed his fingers through Prompto’s hair. It was soft, as always.

“We are also going to bring all of our chocobos. I will not take any objections. Oh! We both should go down the aisle on chocobos!”

Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle at Prompto’s enthusiasm. No matter how much time had passed, he still had a huge love of chocobos. If he wasn't careful, their whole bed would be covered with chocobo plushies. Noctis had sometimes joked that he might get jealous if Prompto was not careful. Still, he was glad that some things hadn’t changed. There had been moments where he would catch Prompto having this far-away look in his eyes. There would be hints of sadness and exhaustion in those eyes.

After all, the past ten years have been hard on Prompto as well as everyone else. Even though Noctis had no control over it, he still regretted not being by his side. So, he was glad to see him get excited like this. Prompto was still the sunshine boy he had always been.

“Okay.”

“Are you agreeing just to agree?”

“No, I’m agreeing because I love you.”

“Aw, love you too.”

They kissed again for another minute before Prompto urged Noctis to get up. Noctis got out of bed to get ready, so they could meet up with Ignis and Gladio. 

“Glad you two could finally join us,” Ignis said 

“Sorry, late night,” Noctis replied.

“I’m sure it was,” Gladio said, winking. Noctis rolled his eyes in amusement.

“Hey, Iggy, we’re going to need to make a stop at Lestallum sometime today,” Noctis stated.

“May I ask why?”

“I need to pick up something.”

Noctis looked over at Prompto, who was petting one of the chocobos.

“Very well. Is everyone ready to head out?”

“Yup! Chocobos are all taken care of,” Prompto said. They all hopped into their car that they had gotten a few weeks prior. It was not anything like the Regalia. Nothing could ever replace his father's car, but this one worked just fine. Noctis rolled down the window so he could feel the wind in his hair. So, here they were. The four of them were on the road, just like old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna make a small, promptis-centric epilogue thingy later
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
